Love Never Stays Lost
by Daughter of the Light
Summary: <html><head></head>Jane Foster has a daughter, who, ironically, looks just like a female version of Thor. Oneshot now, might continue. Maybe, if continued, might include the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, and possibly Spiderman and/or Batman.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

So, nearly five years ago, I left Thor. I did it because I need to keep him safe. I told him that. I still go to Asgard sometimes. I have friends there.

Today's visit is special. Megyana's 4th birthday. I'm taking her with me. She's so strong. She's the spitting image of her father.

Time Skip:

Heimdall has just brought us through. He looks behind me. "Hello, Lady Jane. May I meet Lady Megyana?" he asks. I nod. "Of course." Meg bounds out from behind me.

"I'm Megyana Aska Foster. You can call me Meg." she says. "Nice to meet you, Lady Meg. I'm Heimdall. Lady Jane, my I escort you two to the palace?" I nod. "Meg and I would love that, wouldn't we Meg?" she nods.

We reach the palace with Meg telling Heimdall about her middle name and how Swedish is the closest human language to Asguardian.

We arrive to the throne room Heimdall nods and smiles at us. "It was a pleasure Lady Meg. I shall have to look into learning Swedish sometime." he says goodbye to me. Then he leaves.

I knock. "Come in!" Frigga trills. I walk in with Meg. Unsurprisingly, Thor is at his parents' side. He stares at Meg. "Hello Jane, dear. Who are you?" she asks my daughter.

Thor looks interested. "This is well, um, you see..." I can't find the words to say. "Oh, it's okay dear, I just want to know her name." Frigga says.

"Well, um, this is my daughter-" "Megyana Aska Foster!" my daughter interrupts. "You can call me Meg. That's what momma calls me. Or Yana. That's what my best friend Zooey calls me." she trills.

Thor looks really hurt. His mother obviously notices. "Well, Jane, how about I get to know this darling daughter of yours while you and my son talk?" I nod.

"Yes, that would be nice." seriously! I knew this day would come! She ushers us out on the balcony, shutting the soundproof door.

He looks so hurt. "How old is she?" he asks. "She's four." I respond. Tears form in his blue eyes.

"Is she why you left? Why didn't you tell me you were with someone else?" he asks. "I wasn't! She's your daughter. I have never been with anyone else, not like I was with you. You don't know how it kills me when she does something because every time she does it reminds me of you because she is so much like you. Or when she asks me about her father and I have to lie and say I don't know where he is." he looks at me.

"She can't be mine." he says. "If my math is right I wasn't there when she was

..." he trails off, thinking. "Today's her birthday, to give you something to work with." His eyes widen.

"So you're telling me I have a four year old who I just met today?!" I nod. "How could you not tell me Jane? Why did you leave if she is mine?"

"To protect her! You've got enemies!" I tell him. That's not the whole of it. He shakes his head. "I would've kept you two safe."

I decide to tell him the rest. "And to protect me...from criticism and from my life and...from you."

"Why would you need to be protected from me?" he asks, hurt again. "Because I didn't think you'd believe me and I was scared and so I did what humans do best: I left."

He shakes his head again. "I believed you after toy explained today."

"Most importantly, you will be king someday. You don't need a daughter and her mother to hold you back. Plus, I wanted her to be normal. I don't want her to live like I did! I don't want her to fall hopelessly in love with a guy who's more or less an alien! I want her to be normal and safe, but she's not normal! She's so strong! And it scares me to know that she isn't normal. So, that's why I left! Because the one person who I would gladly die for is in danger, and if she gets associated with you, then I might as well kill her myself! I can't let you near her, not at all, because if you're near her, the resemblance will show."

He looks at me. "She's my daughter, too! And I only just learned that! I wouldn't let her be endangered! It's not fair! How long were you going to keep her from me?" he shouts.

"FOREVER! IF YOU REALLY CARED YOU'D STAY AWAY, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL JUST STAY AWAY MYSELF AND TRUST ME, YOU WON'T EVER GET NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" he looks shocked.

"Jane, she's my daughter." he says. As I walk out I tell him "Really? I had no idea!" he follows me. "Jane!" I ignore him.

"Come on, Meg, time to go!" I trill, even though I don't feel it. "No!" she says.

"Come on!" I say grabbing her hand. She burns me. "Ow!" I shout. In her palms are two little balls of light, one in each hand.

"I'm sorry Momma, I don't know how I do that, it happens from time to time!" she says. She clenches her fists and opens them. The orbs are gone.

"Here," she says grabbing my arm. She lays her hand on it and closes her eyes. A few seconds later, it's healed.

Thor stares, and so does everyone else. "What?" she asks. "That's normal. It's electricity...I take atoms out of the air and manipulate them into energy orbs. I can heal and also, you people are talking over me!" she says, shouting the last part.

I shake my head. Frigga looks solemn. "Yea, I can hear you. You said 'Dear child, can you hear me?'" Meg says. "Of course I can hear you, that generally happens when you speak." "Meg! Don't be rude!"

"Bueno, yo no estaba tratando de ser grosero!" everyone looks at her in shock, except for me. "I know you weren't attempting to be rude, but still." I tell her.

"¿Por qué está todo el mundo asombrando que yo hablo español?" she says. I smile and shrug. She grins. "I don't know why they are so flabbergasted that you speak Spanish."

"So, you promised me something." she says, dead serious. "Okay, sweetie. What did I promise?" I ask

"That if I ever wanted to meet my father you'd find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fulfilling A Frightening Request

"What?" I ask, hoping I misheard her. "You said that if I ever wanted to meet my father, you'd find him." she states. "Oh, um, I guess I did, didn't I?" I state weakly.

Thor flashes a look at me. "Jane?" he asks. I look at Frigga. She nods. "Um, well?" I ask. He points at himself. I shrug. "Megyana, I am your father." he says in a Darth Vader voice.

Said child howls with laughter. "Oh no, he's evil!" she laughs harder.

The Queen looks at her son. "Nice one." He nods.

Then somewhere a pianist begins playing Blank Space:

Nice to meet you

Where you been

I can show you

Incredible things

Magic, madness

Heaven, sins

Saw you there and I thought

Omigod, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play

New money suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny rumours fly

And I know you've heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dyin' to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

Cause I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So its gonna be forever

Or its gonna go down on flames

You can tell me when its over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

With that Thor yells "Allison!" a very beautiful woman comes out of one of the doors leading off the Throne Room. A pang of jealousy hits me. "Hi. Where is Loki? I miss him and I'm bored." I realize this is Loki's wife.

I should have remembered that given the Avenger's and I were invited to the wedding, plus Loki is still around constantly because he knew my secret. I was the only one who didn't go, but Darcy and I went to the mall with a two-year-old Megyana.

"I'm right here, love." the infamous God of Mischief comes in. He kisses Allison and hugs his mother and brother. Then he sees me.

"Jane, I was just about to come by." he gives me a hug just like he hugged Thor. Then he drops to Megyana's height. "How is my favorite niece?" she giggles.

"Uncle Loki, I'm your only niece, therefore by default, I have to be your favorite." she grins and he smiles at her.

"OK, fine, have it your way. You've hurt me deeply, Yana." she laughs and kisses his cheek. "Sorry." she says. He laughs. "All better."

Allison watches them with a smile, but Thor looks at me and mouths 'You told him?!' 'I ran into him at the mall one day.' He nods, able to accept this.

Then Odin comes in. "Jane! It is great to see you! Oh, and by the way, it is dinner time."

No one's POV

After that day, Jane, Thor, and Megyana lived as a family. There were two boys and a another girl following Megyana. Thor took over as king eventually, and they live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
